


You're My Best Friend

by rocksciencegeek18



Series: For the Love of Slytherins [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Best Friends, Friendship, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocksciencegeek18/pseuds/rocksciencegeek18
Summary: Harry and Ron reach a difficult point in their relationship and Ron doesn't know how to deal with Harry's news. Hermione doesn't take Ron's reaction well.





	You're My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone.  
> I know I should be working on the main fic, but this little bunny jumped into my head and would not leave me alone! Hope you guys like it!

 

** March 2000 **

Harry sat in the booth at the Leaky Cauldron and felt his body vibrating with nerves. He looked up as his best friend slid into the booth opposite him with their drinks. “Alright mate, been a while since we’ve been able to meet up for after work drinks,” Ron stated as he took a sip. 

“That might be something to do with your overactive sex life,” Harry joked. 

Ron smirked at him, “What can I say the ladies seem to love me. You would get even more women than me if you want them mate, since your single. I don’t know why your not making the most of it, you may as well get back with Gin if your not going to enjoy your bachelorhood.”

“I’m not interested Ron,” Harry replied. “That’s actually part of what I need to talk to you about, it’s why things weren’t working out with Gin and I.” Ron looked up at him confused, “I’m gay Ron.”

Ron’s jaw dropped and he stared at Harry as if he had grown a second head, “What do you mean? You like girls, you’ve only ever dated girls.”

“I know I have,” Harry replied. “I though I fancied Cho and I really tried to love Ginny, but it just wasn’t right with her. I keep finding myself looking at men though and I needed to stop lying to myself and Ginny it wasn’t fair to either of us.”

“Right, so you like guys,” Ron stated. Harry nodded and saw his friend pick up his drink and down it quickly. “I’ve got to run mate, I’ll see you soon.” Ron got out of the booth and made his way towards the fireplace. 

Harry sunk back into the booth and lay his head back against the back rest with his eyes closed. Someone clearing their throat startled him to upright again, “Potter what happened to your plans?” Harry opened his eyes and scowled at Draco, but Draco saw through the scowl and noticed the sadness in Harry’s eyes. He sat down opposite Harry, “What did Weasley do?”

Harry sighed, “I told him I’m gay.” Draco’s eyes widened, he knew Harry had been wanting to tell his best friend this for a while now. “As you can see he took it really well,” Harry added sarcastically.

“While the Weasleys have always claimed to be above ‘pureblood nonsense’ they are still old fashioned Harry,” Draco began. “It will be hard for him to deal with the homophobic upbringing wizards have. He’ll come round Harry he’s your best friend.” Harry smiled at the blonde wizard opposite him and tried to get his heartbeat under control. Hermione had let it slip to Draco a few days ago about Harry’s preferences and other than raising his eyebrow nothing more had really been said.

“Thanks Draco, you never told me why you and your mother are not speaking.” Harry said, “Since we’re here and I’m drowning my sorrows you may as well join me.”

“She disagrees with my lifestyle choices and therefore has disowned me,” Draco replied.

“What’s wrong with your lifestyle? You’re nearly finished with your potions mastery and have been offered a trainee healer placement at St. Mungos as soon as you finish,” Harry asked incredulously.

“I can’t believe Granger hasn’t told you,” Draco replied. “Harry mother disowned me as I won’t marry a pureblood woman.”

Harry smirked at Draco, “What got your eyes on some half-blood?” He joked, his smirk becoming more of a smile.

Draco laughed at his antics, “Kind of.” He replied his eyes shining as he looked at Harry’s mirth, _‘just not any half-blood you’re probably thinking of,’_ he added in his head.

*~*

** November 2000 **

“Ron your owl said it was urgent, what’s up?” Harry asked the red head as he walked into his office.

“Hermione’s getting married,” Ron stated from his seat behind his desk.

“Yes she is Ron,” Harry replied. “Is that all you wanted me for?”

“Who the hell is she marrying? We broke up a little over a year ago,” he questioned.

“Ron it doesn’t really matter who she’s marrying. I thought you were enjoying bachelorhood anyway,” Harry replied shortly.

“I am, it just came as a shock is all. Anyway Dean and Seamus were talking about this club they’ve been going to and I wondered if you wanted to go, it’s muggle and has lots of people like you who go. It’s been ages since we’ve been out,” Ron explained.

“I would Ron, but I’m seeing my partner tonight,” Harry replied.

“Oh,” Ron stated. “You’re seeing someone, when do I get to meet him?”

Harry smiled at his friend, he was obviously trying and this was difficult for him. Hopefully he would continue trying after Harry told him who he was seeing, “Well it’s someone who you know. I need you to have an open mind about this, because I really like him.” Ron nodded and looked at him as if saying get on with it, “It’s Draco.”

“As in Malfoy?” Ron exclaimed, “But he’s a pureblood! He can’t be gay it’s not allowed!”

“Yes, well it might not be but Draco and I don’t care. I’m in love with him Ron and you’re either okay with this or not,” Harry replied angry with Ron’s outburst.

“Well I’m not,” Ron stated. “It’s bad enough you being bent, now you’re telling me your with that dick. No I don’t accept it, come back to me when you’ve sorted yourself out.” Harry looked at his best friend in shock before walking out of Ron’s office and quickly heading towards the apparition point to go home.

*~*

Draco was sat in the living room reading one of his medical journals when he heard Harry arrive in the house. Draco smiled thinking about his boyfriend, something that happened every time he thought of Harry. He heard Harry make his way upstairs and frowned, Harry always came to say hi to him if he was home. Draco put the journal down and followed Harry up the stairs. He found his boyfriend sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Upon closer inspection Draco could hear Harry sobbing and quickly swept into the room gathering him into his arms.

“Harry what’s happened?” He asked him, pulling the sobbing man closer to him.

“Ron wants nothing to do with me,” Harry mumbled into Draco’s chest. “I told him about us and he completely lost it, said we can’t be friends anymore.”

“Fucking Weasel,” Draco muttered. “It’s okay Harry, I’m sure he’ll come around and if not it’ll be okay.”

“After everything we’ve been through,” Harry sobbed. “First he fucks Hermione about and now he’s pushed me away.”

“He doesn’t deserve either of you Harry,” Draco continued to comfort the crying man. “Now get your auror robes off, put something comfortable on and I’ll make you a cup of tea.”

“I don’t deserve you Draco,” Harry mumbled as Draco pulled away from him.

“Hey you,” Draco started turning Harry to look at him. “None of that self deprecating crap, you are Harry Potter and you deserve everything.” Draco gave him a quick kiss, “Now go and get some comfortable clothes on and we’ll have a lazy night in front of the television.”

“Love you to Malfoy,” Harry added.

*~*

** January 2001 **

“Draco I need you to be honest with me,” Hermione spoke as she walked into Grimmauld Place. It was early Tuesday morning and she knew Harry was already at work. “I’m worried about Harry and I don’t think he’s telling me the whole truth about something.” Draco looked at her, worry clouding his eyes at the mention of Harry. “He mentioned on my wedding day about not being friends with Ron anymore, what happened?”

“Ronald didn’t take Harry being gay well, he took me being his partner even worse. Told Harry they couldn’t be friends until he had sorted himself out,” Draco explained. “Had to deal with my boyfriend sobbing the day Weasel said that to him.”

“You know when we broke up I was angry, not heartbroken but very angry. I chose not to do anything about it as I didn’t think him worth it,” Hermione began explaining to Draco. “But this time he’s gone too far, fucking arsehole.”

*~*

Hermione made her way up to the second floor of the Ministry of Magic and followed the corridor around the corner until she reached the double doors of the auror office. She pushed open the doors, nodded at Neville and Harry and strode towards the office at the end. She saw Harry look questioningly at Neville, but continued on her path. She was about to kick the door of the last office open when it was opened by a red headed man, who stood in the doorframe and stared at her in shock, “Mione what are you doing here?”

Hermione scowled at the man, “You Ronald Weasley are a joke! I didn’t do or say anything when we broke up because it wasn’t really worth it, but this time you’ve gone to far!”

“Mione what the hell?” Ron exclaimed, looking at the angry woman in front of him.

“He’s your best friend Ron does that mean nothing to you?” Hermione continued, this time poking him in the chest causing him to move backwards and into his office. “It wasn’t enough to fuck up our friendship with your fucking about, now you’re treating Harry like shit because he doesn’t live up to your expectations of how he should act! You need to grow the fuck up Ronald and sort your shit out, there is nothing wrong with Harry in anyway and if you can’t see that it’s your loss.”

“How can you still be friends with him knowing what he is?” Ron asked her incredulously. Hermione had been turning to walk away, but hearing him say that made her snap. She spun back around and punched Ron in the face, in a very similar move to third year with Draco.

“To think I once thought I loved you, you are pathetic,” Hermione spat at him as this time she turned to leave. As she walked out of his office and began past the other offices and cubicles she walked into Neville and Harry. “Oh hi you two,” she said stepping back slightly and brushing down her skirt.

“Um Herms, what are you doing here?” Harry asked her, trying to look behind her into Ron’s office. “What did you do to Ron?”

“Jackass had it coming,” she replied vaguely. “I knew you weren’t telling me everything about what happened between you two. You are worth so much more than how he treats you, you’re my best friend Harry and best friends don’t do what that idiot in there did.”

Harry stepped around her to see Ron sprawled on the floor in his office holding the side of his face. “You’re my best friend to Hermione,” he said and hugged her close. “Thank you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice and remember I don't have a beta, however constructive criticism is welcomed!
> 
> Thanks,  
> Beth


End file.
